1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the creation of control logic by third parties.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Automated devices perform various functions and these devices typically include a controller or control device that controls or manages the execution of these functions. For example, robotic controllers (e.g., those that utilize microprocessors) often control the functions of a robot and the robot can perform various manufacturing tasks. Assembly line controllers are used to control the various functions performed on or at an assembly line. A consumer device controller may be used to control the operation and functioning of any type of consumer device (e.g., a washer, dryer, dishwasher, building security system, building lighting system, building heating system, or microwave oven). Together, these types of controllers provide automated functions and are generally referred to as automation controllers.
An automation controller typically includes and utilizes control logic to perform its functions. Control logic may include computer software and/or computer hardware that performs various predetermined functions. For example, an assembly line controller (e.g., for a bottling plant) may include a microprocessor that operates programmed computer software to regulate the speed and other functions associated with operating an assembly line that fills and caps the bottles. In another example, a controller may also include a microprocessor running programmed computer software that regulates various device parameters (e.g., temperature, pressure, or operating speed). In yet another example, a water system controller may include control logic that controls pumps and sprinklers.
Conventionally, when a customer such as a factory owner wishes to have control logic built or changed they generally approach a known control logic provider. Moreover, the customer may have to approach multiple control logic providers if they want to obtain multiple quotes for the control logic they desire to obtain. This process proves time-consuming, tedious, and burdensome for customers. Additionally, third party providers generally have no easy way of knowing whether their solution is the type of solution desired by a larger group of customers. Consequently, features that may have been of interest to multiple consumers are not evaluated or included in the control logic, thereby further increasing the cost of the finished product.